the_abbafandomcom-20200213-history
Chiquitita
Chiquitita 'was the first song from the album Voulez-Vous, recorded in 1979, by the Swedish pop group ABBA. It features lead vocals from Agnetha Faltskog and also features on ABBA Gold: Greatest Hits. There is a snippet of a demo version of this song (entitled "In The Arms Of Rosalita") available. *'WARNING! MAMMA MIA! SPOILERS DOWN THE PAGE!* Lyrics Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong. You're enchained by your own sorrow. In your eyes, There is no hope for tomorrow. How I hate to see you like this. There is no way you can deny it. I can see, That you're oh, so sad, so quiet. --- Chiquitita, tell me the truth. I'm a shoulder you can cry on. Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather. I hope, We can patch it up together. --- Chorus: Chiquitita, you and I know, How the heartaches come and they go, And the scars they're leaving. You'll be dancing once again, And the pain will end. You will have no time for grieving. Chiquitita, you and I cry, But the sun is still in the sky, And shining above you. Let me hear you sing once more, Like you did before, Sing a new song, Chiquitita. Try, once more, Like you did before, Sing a new song, Chiquitita. --- So the walls came tumbling down, And your love's a blown-out candle. All is gone, And it seems too hard to handle. Chiquitita, tell me the truth. There is no way you can deny it. I can see, That you're oh, so sad, so quiet. --- Chorus --- Try, once more, Like you did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita. In Mamma Mia! *'SPOILERS AHEAD!*' Lyrics: Rosie: Chiquitita... tell me what's wrong. Tanya: I have never seen such sorrow, Rosie and Tanya: In your eyes. And the wedding is tomorrow! Tanya: How I hate to see you like... this. Rosie: There is no way you can deny it! Rosie and Tanya: I can see, That you're oh, so sad, so quiet. --- Rosie and Tanya: Chiquitita, tell me the truth. I'm a shoulder you can cry on. Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather. I hope, We can patch it up together. --- Rosie and Tanya: Chiquitita, you and I know, How the heartaches come and they go, And the scars they're leaving. You'll be dancing once again, And the pain will end. You will have no time for grieving. Chiquitita, you and I cry, But the sun is still in the sky, And shining above you. Let me hear you sing once more, Like you did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita. --- Donna: Try once more, Like I did before. Sing a new song... it's her dad. Context: This song is placed after Donna runs into Sam, Bill and Harry in the goat house. She runs into the bathroom and locks herself in a cubicle, leaving Rosie and Tanya to follow her in. At one point, there are spectators, until Donna runs out of the cubicle (pushing Rosie and Tanya against the wall) and shuts them out. By the end of the song, Rosie and Tanya have cleaned her up, put a flower in her hair, and let her finish the song on her own before she remembers her predicament and abruptly starts telling them about Sophie's dads.